The Pain of my Mate
by NCJVG
Summary: Fenrir has found his mate after many years of searching. But will he be able to take away his mate's pain and make him feel loved. HP/FG maybe mpreg in later chapters. M rating to be save for now
1. I

Fernir thought he was going crazy. For days he had smelled his mate, but he could not find him. He was certain that it was a male because it was such a masculine smell. It was driving him nuts because he knew his mate was in pain and was slowly dying. He stepped up his pace and broke into a swift run. He could not let his mate die. For so long he had been searching for him, and he could not let him go, not after so many years of waiting and hoping that he would find him.

Suddenly he heard a scream so loud and so painful he stopped in his tracks. Could it be his mate? Could it be that right now he was slipping away from this earth and that he would go to the lands of Avalon? He would not allow it. His mate would not die. Even if he had to drag him back from oblivion by his hair he would save him.

He saw the house that held his mate imprisoned. The wolf could almost the taste the blood in the air, so fresh and copious. Then to warn anybody who was about to touch his mate, he let loose a bloodcurdling howl.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was in pain. He knew mental and physical pain, but nothing like this. His uncle had been like this from the day he returned from Hogwarts, which was only four days ago. If this was going to continue until the end of the holidays, he did not know if he was going to survive. Hell, he was not even sure if he was going to survive his uncle's latest game.

It was like this, his uncle had lost his job because he apparently had something to do with an extortion scheme within the company he worked at. And because Drummings didn't want anything to do with it, they fired his uncle without even a hearing. When his aunt found out that her husband lost his job, she left him and took all the money and left him and Dudley alone.

Ever since that happened, Harry had to do all the household chores, because he was the only one who could do them all. To make things worse, every night his uncle would come to his room and beat him to pulp, but that was not the worst part. After the beating his uncle would rape him. Harry never felt so humiliated or dirty in his life.

His uncle was just about to penetrate him as he heard a howl. Harry let felt something warming in his heart. It gave him hope that there was somebody to save him.

"What was that boy?" his uncle muttered. "Some of your freaky friends? Come to save their precious little wonder boy! Well they are not going to get you because you just found your purpose in life; to be my little fuck toy!"

Harry was silently praying that somebody would save him, because he was slowly losing more and more blood. He did not know how much longer he could keep going.

Suddenly he heard crack as the front door was kicked in. Almost right after that there were heavy footsteps on the stairs that were rushing up.

As if his uncle expected someone to enter his room, he got off of Harry's bed and slowly pulled up his pants (he would never really step out of his pants just let them hang around his ankles). When Harry's bedroom door was loudly pushed open, there was the largest wolf any of them had ever seen.

It was growling at his uncle while he stalked into Harry's room. Suddenly it snapped at the big fat muggle that had hurt its little mate.

At that moment everything went black in Harry's mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fernir did not understand why anyone would hurt such a precious cub. He snapped at the fat man. He was sure that he was the one that caused his mate the pain and suffering he was in right now. But then his attention was drawn towards his mate. He was softly whimpering and then he stop moving. It seemed like he stopped breathing all together.

It could not end like this. He had just found his mate and he would not let him slip away. He would handle the fat man later on, but right now his priorities were for his mate. He would not let him die! He slowly slipped back to his human form, and he heard the fat man gasp behind him.

Then he slowly walked towards his mate and he stretched out his hand to touch his hair to comfort him. The hair of his mate almost felt like silk in his hand. While he stroked it, he heard his mate moan softly. It felt so good to be touching his mate that he did not know if he could ever going to stop. Then suddenly he realized that his mate needed a healer's care. He gathered his mate gently in his arms, careful not to cause him any more pain then necessary.

He turned slowly to the fat man.

"You will pay for this, muggle, nobody hurts MY mate"

"Like I care! He is just a freak, and he's not good for anything. He is better off dead then alive. Then he can't cause me any harm."

"We will discuss this matter at a later date, however right now, I only want to kill you. I will refrain from doing so while my mate is in the vicinity."

He then turned around and left the small room that apparently was his mate's bedroom. He personally thought that it was nothing more than a large wardrobe.

He swore to himself and his tiny mate that from now on he will only have the best. Well, the best of what a werewolf has that is, but he thought that anything would be better than the condition his mate currently lived in.

He stepped outside and held his mate close to keep him warm and still his shivering. He knew that what he was about to do was not good for his mate's injuries, but he did not know any other way to get him to the pack. So he tightened his grip on his mate and he apparated away in to the night.

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N Well I don't what to think of it. I have been lately really in to the Harry/Fenrir pairing, and I wanted to give it a try. So I hope you like it. My other story is not abandoned, I just need to work on Harry's and Snape's little chat. Which proves harder to be then it seems.**

**So please read and review and let me know.**

_**This the betated version I want to thank AirKnitter**_

_**The next chapter will be finished soon I hope ;)**_


	2. II

It had been many nights seen the time that he took his mate from is family (if you could call them that), but there was hardly any improvements in his mate condition.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-Flashback-_

_When he apperated in the to his packs territory he knew that his mate was close to dying. Then suddenly there where wolves everywhere around him. While he moved to cave he and his pack were staying some of the wolves turned to their human form and running ahead of him to prepare everything to save the little human in the arms of their Alpha. _

_They worked through the night and much of the morning to do everything to save his mate. While the some were hoping that the little human would survive while others were gathering water, the softest furs and more healing herbs in the hope that it would be in of to save the little human that __apparently__ meant something to their Alpha. _

_Fenrir was restless. He felt helpless because there was nothing he could do for his mate. He was never very good at tending to wounds. That was something done by the submissive because they would never join if there were any fights between the rivaling packs. So he was sitting some distance from his mate and praying to mother moon that she would save his precious little mate while he had just found him. _

_Suddenly there was someone pulling on his shirt. He looked down and saw one of the younger cubs, a small little girl._

"_How is that Alpha?" she whispers softly. "The human you brought with you. I thought we could not trust humans?"_

_Fenrir smiled softly at the little girl's question. He also released that the whole pack was now listening to what answer he was going to give the little girl. Because he realized that was the rest of the pack was also wishing too know, but where afraid to ask of fear to anger there Alpha. _

"_Well little cub" he said while pulling the cub on his lap, "That is my mate, I found him today while he was hurt by somebody and I had to take him with me or else he would be hurt really bad."_

"_But why did they hurt him, nobody must hurt a mate." The little girl answerd. "Was that person very bad Alpha"_

"_Yes little one that person was very bad, but he is now with us and we must make sure tend that we make him feel welcomed alright?"_

"_Yes Alpha, I even let him play with some of toys." The little girl answered with pried._

"_That is very kind of you, Why don't you go back to you mother. She is probably missing you."_

_And then the little girl jumped of his lap and walked back to the place were here mother was now preparing for breakfast._

_Fenrir was glad that he could tell his pack all at once because he thought he could no longer hold back the frustrating he was feeling._

_He rose from the spot he was sitting to move out of the cave, when suddenly he heard a small voice._

"_Please don't leave. Stay."_

_It came from his mate. He turned quickly and moved to the side of his mate were he saw a pair of they most forest green eyes he had ever seen clouded with pain but determined to make him stay._

"_I will not leave my mate. I will be at your side until you are healed and everyday after that"_

_-End of Flashback—_

Ever since that night many of the pack members came to congratulate him on finding his mate. But to all he said 'I will accept your congratulations when he will be completely healed and is mine to hold.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was floating in the darkness. He liked this darkness, because there was nobody there to hurt him. Nobody that he loved died. He was all alone, just him and the darkness.

Sometimes he thought that he heard voices, saying to him to come back. But he did not want to go back to light. Where people were hurting him or leaving him. No he liked the darkness.

But he knew he could not always stay in this darkness but that did not mean he could try to stay in the darkness as long was possible.

Slowly he felt a pull towards the light, to come back to his soulless body. He was trying to resist it, but slowly he was drifting towards the light. Then he heard soft words spoken to him. Words of promises never to hurt him.

He could not believe them but slowly his resistances to stay in the darkness were slowly ebbing away. To go to that voice that whispered promises of love.

()()()()()()()()()

Fenrir was dozing of when he heard somebody whimpering. He looked around to make sure tend that is was nobody of his pack.

The healers off his pack were resting. They had told him that they had done everything to save his mate, but it was up to him to return to his body. Had he not done this by the end of the weak there were not sure tend he was ever going to return.

Fenrir had refused to believe that. His mate was strong in of to return to him, and he was going to make sure tend that after this nobody was going to hurt his mate. He had made that vow the night before to his mother moon because to a werewolf there was non stronger vow he could male.

Then he heard the whimpering again. Then he noticed it came from his mate. His mate was coming back to the living. Fenrir gently took his mate's hand while he whispered.

"Don't leave my love, I need you to survive. My live would be empty without you just like it had been when you where not there. I just want to be there for you. I am never going to leave you. Please My love do not leave not when I have just found."

He was now also softly stroking his mate's hair and kept whispering words of love and promises of never leaving hm. He felt as he was trying to bring him back from the lands of Avalon.

And then suddenly he felt his mate waking up. He looked at his face and suddenly those big green eyes where open and looking around. When he suddenly opened his mouth to say.

"Why I am in a cave?"

**A/N: well I don't know what to think of it. I like it but I wanted to be a little longer but that did not work. Was putting to much info that you don't need right now. Hihihi**

**Well if you like please leave a review. You will get a piece of home made apple pie made by me ;).**


	3. III

"Why am I in a cave?"

Fenrir was shocked so to say to that simple question. He thought more on the lines, how are you, where am I, or maybe more cursing. But not why am I a cave?

Fenrir slowly turned his head towards his mate.

"Who

36 are you?" his mate asked softly.

"I am Fenrir. I saved you from your family."

"Are you Fenrir Greyback?" His mate asked looking trough his eye lashes.

Fenrir was surprised that his mate knew how he was. Not many wizards tried to remember his name and even if they did remember his name it was never in a good way. But he decided it was the best not to lie against his mate. It was not a good way to start a relation (even if his mate wanted him to be his).

"Yes I am Fenrir Greyback, But may I then ask how you know my name?" he asked gently not to scare his mate

"My uncle moony told me about you. He told me that you bite little children and kill humans." His mate had slowly looked up during his little confession. In the look that his mate gave him. Fenrir found his mate looking a bit fearfully at him. He then released then that he needed to work hard to get his mate to trust him, never mind get his mate to love him.

"That is how I used to be. Now I left that time far behind me. At that time I wanted to be a powerful Alpha and I thought the fastest way to make a pack was to turn children and kill there parents. But I have realized that was not the best option. Now many new turned werewolves come to my pack for protection and to learn how to function in the werewolf community before they go of making there own packs."

His mate looked surprised. He hoped that he made a good impression because he knew that is was going to very difficult.

Slowly his mate moved in to a sitting position. Fenrir saw that his mate was hurting himself so he reached out to help his mate sit up. When he touched his mate he flinched away and was screaming bloody murder.

()()()()()()()()()

Harry did not know what was happening one moment he was having an odd conversation with Fenrir Greyback of all people (well Greyback was not really a person) when suddenly he was back at his room and uncle Vernon was looming over him. He did not know what to do and started to scream.

"What the matter boy, can't even handle some pain. I thought freak like you like pain." Uncle Vernon said.

Harry looked up and saw his uncle moving closer to him and slowly opening his belt.

"I thought that little freaks like you, liked to be punished by there uncle"

Harry did not know what to do and simple continued to scream and strike out to his uncle.

()()()()()()()

Fenrir was at a lost. He did not know what he had done to upset his mate so much when suddenly the healers where around him holding down his mate. How was now trying to hurt himself. He did not know what to do anymore. It hurt him to see his mate like this. His wolf was howling to reach out for his mate hold and never to let him go. To protect him from all the evils in the world, including the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and his family.

But some how he knew if he would comfort or hold the boy now it would only continue or even get worse. He realized that his mate was traumatized of what his uncle did to him. It would take months or maybe years for his mate to really trust him and even letting him feel comfortable to be touched.

He realized that what the healers were doing was not right. No the needed his mate to be free from touch and only when he was inviting the touch he would be touched. He was sure tend that if the were not touching him and just letting him be that his mate would feel comfortable and adept quicker to his new live in the pack

"Stop", Fenrir commanded.

The healers looked up.

"You must not touch him. He will only panic more leave him alone."

"But Alpha", on of the healers replied. "He is hurting himself we must make sure tend that he does not injure himself further."

"I command as Alpha not to touch my mate unless he is gave you permission. That means all of you, if you do not obey then I will make sure tend that person will sleep for two months out side of the cave" Fenrir looked around while making this statement he wanted to show his pack that he was serious about matters that concerned his mate.

Slowly his mate stopped screaming and was now softly started to cry. Fenrir quickly sat down next to his mate. It took all his self control not to reach out for his mate to hold him and to take all the pain away.

"Leave us alone, no matter what you hear I do not want to be disturbed." Fenrir stated, not looking up when the healers left. Not seeing the sadness in their eyes at the pain of their Alpha.

()()()()()()()()

Fenrir did not know what to do anymore. It had been four days since the panic attack of his mate and he had jet to wake up.

He knew that his mate needed the rest. He was healing and he went through a very traumatic event. Maybe he was just being selfish he wanted to see his mate green eyes even hearing his voice speaking to him would be in of. Just some contact he even would not mind that he would start jelling at him. His mate also needed to start eating. He already was way too thin and not eating for four days was also not good.

"Please my love wake up I need you at my side, even if you hate me just to know you are well and a live would be in of for me. To know that you are walking this planet maybe not next to me but somewhere else. Just the knowledge that you are well and happy would be in of for me for the rest of my live."

Fenrir silently started to cry. The pain of his mate became him too much. His wolf was crying out to make things all better to make his little mate happy and loved. That he was not afraid of everything even a helping hand would frighten him. He simply did not know what to do anymore.

When he suddenly hearts the soft and gentle voice of his mate "why are you so sad?"

**A/N: uhm…uhm… (Scratching the back of my head) hope you like it. I am not really sure tend how far I can go with Harry's trauma. I am currently researching what kind of depressing Harry would fit best. And also I a testing the limit of how far I can get Fenrir (which in clouds his pack) to feel the impact of Harry's depression. And I am finding out how a real pack of wolfs function. So a lot of researching and a little writing. Pfft**

**P.S. I am still looking for a beta. Do not worry about bad spelling and grammar mistakes they will be offer I hope soon.**

**Can't help that I am ****dyslexic**** and not from a English speaking country **


	4. IV

Harry was surprised when he woke up to see Fenrir Greyback cry. He did not know what to do or what had caused the pain. He then gently asked: "why are you crying?"

Harry was startled with what happened next. Fenrir backed away from him. He did not know if he had offended the werewolf. Had he interrupted a private moment? Was Greyback afraid of him? No that was not possible a werewolf afraid of him. That little fact was very much laughable.

Harry looked at Fenrir and somehow he knew that the werewolf was not afraid of him but of what could possible happen when he did something wrong.

"Is something the matter Greyback. Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave?"

* * *

Fenrir was surprised that his little mate even thought that he was unwanted here. He slowly moved to his mate again not to startle him. The only thing he wanted for his mate to feel welcome here and not afraid of him. So he was going to work really hard on that.

"Don't worry little one we don't want you to leave. You can stay here as long as you want. I know that a few of my pack are looking forward to get too know you."

"Really" Harry said surprised "they want to meet me?"

"Of course little one, it does not happen every day that there is somebody new and they always willing to make new friends. And the little pups always love the play with someone."

"Do they really want to play with me?"

Fenrir was surprised at the look that his mate gave him, like he was never wanted some where before or that somebody wanted to play games with him.

"Of course my little one, everybody has been looking forward to meet you."

"Can I meet them know, I would like to meet them all. Could I please" the sudden need of his mate to meet his pack was overwhelming. And the look that his little one was giving him did not help with those big green puppy eyes he simple knew he could not deny his mate this.

"Of course you can meet them but you must take it easy and I also would rather have that you eat something first. But if I allow you to meet my pack will you promises to eat something first."

"Yes, of course I will eat something and after that can I really meet them all." His little mate looked so happy at just the thought of meeting his pack. His pack, his family, his everything.

Slowly Fenrir walked away from his mate to walk to ask some pack members to get some food when suddenly a little cub came to him with a bowl of broth.

"My mummy said that you may want this because the alpha's mate woke up and he can't make anything himself because he is ill. So she sends me to bring some broth. For the alpha's mate" the little cub looked up the Fenrir with a bit of a fright in her big golden eyes.

"It's ok little one, go say thanks to your mummy for alright?" Fenrir said with softly to the little girl

"Thank you, alpha. Is he going to be alright now? Is he better?"

Fenrir smiled softly at the cub while he answered "I don't know but I hope so."

"I hope he while be better soon because then he can play with me and Little Tail don't you think that will be fun?"

"I sure it will be"

When Fenrir slowly walked back to his mate with the bowl of warm broth and looked to his mate he saw a soft smile crossing his mates face. Fenrir suddenly felt something inside him move like butterflies and he was not sure where that feeling came from.

"Here you go some nice warm broth that someone in my pack made for you" said while placing the bowl of broth in his mates hands so he could start eating.

When he turned his back to his little mate he did not see the strange look from his little mate when he saw the food.

* * *

Harry was unsure what to do because Greyback did not have any food and he was not allowed to eat with his family eating first. So he was a bit confused if the food was for him or Greyback so he simple continue looking at it and wonder what the big werewolf wanted him to do.

"Why have you not started to eat yet? If you wait much longer it will be cold and not as good." Fenrir suddenly stated.

Harry looked up confused was the food he was holding all his. Greyback must have seen his confused look.

"Yes, little one that is all yours if you don't feel comfortable I will just go so you can eat in peace."

Just when Greyback was turning to leave the little hole he was staying in Harry started to panic.

"Please don't leave I don't want you to go." Harry was really going in to panic mode just to make the man stay with him. For some reason he did want the man to leave and he was not even sure tend why. He just knew that the man could not leave because he was the only one that seemed to care about him. And that man had save his life from the Drusley's

* * *

Fenrir was surprised by the reaction of his mate. Did he really want him to stay? He slowly walked back to the spot where he could watch his mate the best and close to him, but still with some distant from his mate so he could move freely around.

When he moved back to the spot he just vacant he could see relieve in his mate eyes. He was surprised by that look. Did his mate already trust him? Was the bond already forming between him and his mate. Fenrir could not believe it. After so much abuse by his aunt and uncle his mate already trusted him. It make his stomach make a funny movement. Also when he saw his mate eat his broth so carefully and as it was the best meal he ever tasted. It made him sad. How could anyone tread such a precise human so poorly that even a bowl of very thin broth could make his mate happy and content.

Fenrir was glad that his mate was willing to even talk to him. He was still so young and innocent to the world. Maybe he would contact that uncle moony so he could teach him the ways of the wizarding and werewolf world. Then his mate would have some familiar face around.

Yes he would do that. He would find that moony and make his mate happy. He would try to make his mate as happy as possible and never make him go to anymore pain that he already went through.

"I am done can we go now?"

Fenrir suddenly heard his mate speak up. And indeed al the broth was gone and his mate lord happy and alert. Ready to meat his pack.

* * *

Harry had never had anything this good not even at Hogwarts as the broth he just had. He was happy and content. He was ready to meet the pack of Fenrir but when he looked up and saw that the man was still deep in thought. Harry had finally some time to study the man how saved him from his family and brought him back to health. Well almost but he was getting there. Harry had never felt this good about anything in his live.

When he noticed that the man was still deep in thought he made the decision to speak up. Because he was pretty sure that he could fall back to sleep any minute now he had a lovely meal.

"I am done can we go now?"

Fenrir looked up a bit startled but soon saw that he was indeed finished and ready to go and meet the pack.

**A/N I am so sorry that it took me this long to finish this chapter. But I was just busy I think and with my mind on thousand of other thing. This is chapter is not read by a beta because I could not make you all wait this much longer anymore. I tried take out the biggest mistakes. So just live with me.**

**When I have uploaded this I will start with the new chapter and it will be about the meeting with the pack. And i have an idea of letting Harry know of what Fenrir is to him. So many ideas and I hope you all don't have to wait this long as the last time.**


	5. V

Harry was happy that he could get up and meet the people who helped him to heal. It was was a liberating feeling that people would help him without wanting a thing in return. He was just fourteen almost fifteen but he had seen so much problems in his young life. An aunt and uncle never had cared for him, a mad man trying to kill him on more than one occasion. But also a headmaster that never listen to him about his aunt and uncle and always trying to manipulate him.

Harry was not as blind like some people thought he was. That much was true. He missed his uncle Moony. His uncle would always protect him even from afar. He was the one that told him what the headmaster was planning for him in the future. He was afraid what would happen if there was no one who would help him. But know there was a pack ready to help him with everything he was sure of that. He never felt so sure about anything in his life. The first day he went to Hogwarts he was not that happy to meet new people. Because when he went to Hogwarts he was still a bit scared of the idea that magic was real. Of the ideas what his uncle would do to him when he got home. But when he finished his first year he was sure that his uncle could not harm him in anyway possible. He was so sure that his uncle would not beat him. Well that fantasy was turned quickly in a nightmare. His uncle did hurt him, worse then he normally had done. So when he returned form his second year had begged the headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts but without any success. The headmaster had even send a letter to his aunt and uncle explaining why he should stay with them the whole holidays. He never saw his uncle that mad.

From then on every year when the same way. when the year was nearly finished he would beg the headmaster if he could stay and his punishment from his uncle was each year more brutal then the previous year.

So yeah, he was looking forward to meet people who would not judge him. He just wished his uncle Moony was here to see him like this. What really scarred him was the fact that he never felt this at ease at new people. But somehow they made him feel like a family he never had.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fenrir was surprised by the strength of his mate. After so much suffering his mate had still an incredible innocent view of the world and a heart full of compassion.

He looked at the eager face of his mate when he suddenly realized something. His pack would like to see his mate as his beta and would act upon it. He would need to tell his mate before he was even ready to meet his pack, his family.

"Harry" he softly said "There is something that I need to tell you before we go out and meet the pack."

Harry looked a bit startled. Fenrir could almost read his mind like. _'I'm not good enough to meet these people'. _He really should work on his mates confides. That was one of the many thing he needed to help his mate with.

" It is not that I don't want you to meet them. It just I need to explain somethings of why you are here."

"Oh alright, so you're not sending me away, are you?" his mate asked with looking with those big green puppy eyes of his.

"No little one, I could never send you away from me. You must understand that I would never willing part with you. Even if it just to go out to hunt."

His little mate slowly nodded his head as an answer that he understood what Fenrir was saying.

"When I was out the day I found you I was search for my mate. I had smelled him for days and it was drifting me insane. Especially when I smelled blood. You see little one we werewolf's we mate for live and there is one perfect mate for us. We don't age until we find them. So when I smelled my mate I was so happy that I found my mate I wanted him close to me. So I followed the scent of my mate. It was when I broke to your bedroom door that I realized it was you. That is why I brought you here. So that I can stay at your side and take care of you. So my pack knows your my mate and because I am the alpha male and you're my mate. The all want to meet you and congratulate us on our bonding which is going to take place the day of the full moon under the light of our lady."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was never this surprised by anything in his live. What more important that he was told because most of the times he was kept in the dark about these sort of things in his live. So he was happy that Fenrir had told him honestly. But he was also a bid sad because another choice in his live was taken away from him. But when he thought about it was not really sad because Fenrir had been noting sort of a gentleman to him. Treat him with the most respect he had received in years.

He thought that must be what everybody knew about him being the mate of Fenrir. Had no effect on his wish to meet these people. This was home and they would not judge.

And that Fenrir was his mate did not matter. Because he knew that he would be protect and for ever loved.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't mind us being mates. But I would like to know you before anything happens between us."

Fenrir was surprised by the words of his mate but never felt so contend and happy in his life. He would have a mate to take care of. He knew in that moment he had all the happiness in the world.

"Of course we get to know each other first. And I will wait till you are ready. But shall we no go meet the pack?" Fenrir asked his mate in a gentle voice.

"Yes please. Can I play with the children too?"

"Yes, but you must not be to wild with them, you are still healing. Understood little one?"

And when the words left his mouth his little mate was of to meet the people of his pack.

()()()()()()()()()()()

When Harry ran to the entrance that lead to the main cave. he had never felt this so exited. He was going to meet a pack of werewolf's and he was not even afraid.

When he he entered the main cave he was sure he never saw such a side. Every where he looked he saw man, woman an children how where either chatting, playing games, preparing meals and making what seemed like clothes.

Also al around there were some fire going where some woman and males were preparing so sort of herbal tea. The cave should have felt full but was defiantly not the case it felt like home. Harry also saw furs hanging on the walls. He then realized that those where some sort of rooms were family's lived.

It was like a small village in a very big cave.

"So how do like it so far, little one" a voice suddenly said behind him.

Harry turned around and saw Fenrir his mate, which still a bit strange to say even if he was alright with the idea.

"It is amazing. It really feels like coming home." He said honestly to Fenrir. He never more in his place then he did at this moment. Not at his aunt and uncles, at Hogwarts or at the Weasley's. He never had felt this feeling of coming home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fenrir was happy his mate feeling that way about his pack and new home. When he had realized he had taken a wrong turn in live. And had tried to correct somehow he had know it was in the end to make his mate happy.

And now his mate was here watching what he had reacted with him in his mind. A perfect place for werewolf's to life in peace. From that moment his mate would be important to the sub's in his pack. He would be the one to help with the planning of major celebrations. If he wanted to his mate could become one of the greatest healers of his status as the alpha's mate. He could let the other submissive to make his meals. His mate would defiantly be important within the structure of his pack.

Fenrir was shaken out his mussing when his second in command walked up the him.

When he met Ralph he was still a young man but was so sick and tried with the world around him Fenrir had taken pity in the boy and turned him. Ralph had been the beginning of his new way of thinking. So Fenrir had rewarded him and named him as his second in command.

"Alpha, we like to congratulate you with the finding of your mate." Ralph spoke.

He then turned to his mate. "We would like to welcome you in our home and never be afraid to ask anything from anyone. We are happy to help you and make to feel you more at home."

Harry looked a bit flushed and moved closer to him. So Fenrir pulled his arm around Harry.

"I would like to thank you all for your kind words. Also I would like to announce a feast the next full moon. Then my mate will have his first transformation and our bonding shall be taking place." Fenrir said to Ralph and the other members of the pack.

"I would like to thank you for all the help you give when I was recovering" Harry softly spoke from beside him. Fenrir had never been that proud of anyone in his entire life. He was pretty sure about that. That his little mate dared to speak to people he never had met before to day was amazing.

Out of the corner he saw one of the cubs move forward to his mate. At that moment he knew his mate would be accepted in the pack.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Suddenly Harry felt a little tugs on his pants. When he looked down he saw a pair of big golden eyes look up to him of the most sweet boy he ever saw.

"Will you play with us?" the little boy asked.

"Of course I will play with you. What is your name?"

"My name is Chann and we are going to play with the ball. Will you come?"

Harry looked up to Fenrir when he saw the gentle look from his mate he knew that it was alright.

"Just be gentle you are still healing, alright?" Fenrir said to him and Harry was of to play with the little ones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fenrir was happy that his mate was so accepted in his pack he could not be happier. He suddenly felt a presence next to him and he knew it was Ralph.

"I want you to do some thing for me."

"Of course my Alpha what do you want me to do." Ralph responded in the tone he knew when his alpha gave him a important order.

"I want you find Remus Lupin. The uncle of my mate."

**A/N well that is finished. And Remus is entering pretty soon. Don't you worry the Dursley will get they deserve.**


	6. VI

Fenrir was happy when he saw his mate playing with the younger cubs of his pack. He was making such great process. It was over a week since he first met the people of his pack. He was sure that his mate was never this happy in his life. He had such a happy glow around him. He was determined that he could make his mate even more happy. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him. When he turned he saw his trusted second hand and a man he vaguely recalled.

"Alpha, I found the man you asked me to find." Ralph said

"Please follow me Lupin"

He turned and walked a place where he could talk in private and he could explain everything to the uncle of his little mate. When he did not feel the presence of the man fowling him he turned around. He saw the man looking fixated on his little mate and suddenly his mate looked up and saw the man. He jumped and flew the man in the arms and started crying.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was playing with the little cubs when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. Since he got better and started hang around the pack he had for many times felt the eyes of Fenrir. But this felt different it was more intense. So when he turned around he was expecting to scold Fenrir. When he instead not saw Fenrir but his uncle Moony. The next thing he knew was that was in the arms of his uncle and crying all the fear and tension of the last couple weeks.

He softly felt his uncle relax in the hug and he softly started to murmur in his hair.

"It's alright my cub. I'm here. I'm never leaving you again." Harry had never felt this happy in his life he had a mate who would always care for him. And now his uncle noting could happen to him. He would for be the happiest person in the world.

He suddenly felt the presence of his mate next to him. So he jumped in the arms of Fenrir who could just keep them standing.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me"

"I think I got an idea how much it means little one. How about you go make us some diner when I talk with your uncle."

With just a smile of pure happiness direct to his uncle and his mate he was of the prepare everything for an amazing diner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Even though he now knew that his mate was happy that he brought his uncle. He still wanted to lay out some rules for the man. So he resumed his journey to his meeting area where he did all his pack business and he knew he could speak freely without anyone listing in his conversation with the other male.

When Fenrir sat down and signaled to the other male that he could sit down. He thought he saw a flash of fear of he would or could do to the man.

"First I would like to thank you for coming here. I know we had our differences in our live."

"I like to think there is always a way to forgive someone but I confess it was hard to forgive you. I felt for many years that you took away my happiness and my future."

Fenrir was not surprised he after all bite this man when he was just a little boy. He simply abandoned him when he was bitten. No what surprised him that he already was forgiven.

"Why I asked you to come here was because your cub has become my mate. And I noticed he did not have the best childhood and you where one of the first peoples more like the only person he talked about."

Fenrir was looking at the man will he spoke about his little one. He thinking what should tell the man and what his little one should tell. But when he saw the other man's face he knew he could better tell everything so his mate did not have to go through everything again and could just focus on getting well again.

"There are things I am going to tell and I want you to never discuss them with Harry unless he wants to talk about it. Is that understood?"

When he saw Lupin nod his head Fenrir continued to tell the horrible story how his little one came to him. He did not leave anything on spoken.

()()()()()()()()()()

Harry looked around the tiny space that he would cook. But now he some more to cook for and he simply did not know where to start. He looked around to spot anyone willing to help him. But it seemed that everybody was busy with there on chores. When suddenly one of the females came to him and asked him. "Do you need any help?"

**A/N I am sorry that it took so long to finish this. I don't really have an excuse for it. So hope you all like it and sorry for any mistake.**


End file.
